fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Tenebris
|-|Normal Form= |-|Weakened Form= |-|True Form= |-|Final Form= Summary The very embodiment of darkness itself, Tenebris is the main antagonist of Kingdom Hearts IV and the true main antagonist of the entire series, being the one who created the Heartless race and the cause behind Xehanort’s drift to the darkness. While inactive for most of the series due to the actions of his “brother”, Tenebris remains the driving force behind the plot, and is finally freed during the final battle of Kingdom Hearts III after Xehanort’s attempt to utilize Kingdom Hearts’ power, which had broken the bonds between the Realm of Light and the Realm of Darkness. Backstory 'Before the Universe' An enigmatic entity of unimaginable power, Tenebris’ origin is very vague and never deeply delved into. According to his brother, Lux, Tenebris was the supreme ruler of all in the form of the darkness before the dawn of creation. However, when a light had shone in his infinite darkness, Tenebris grew angry, and sought to snuff it out with all his ability, only to learn that, when he did, it simply reappeared in another part of his own darkness. One day, or whatever term could be used for the darkness from before time, Tenebris had been tending to his subjects (Who these beings were is never specified), a massive burst of light had shined, taking the form of an entity known as Lux. Encountering each other, the two “brothers” had clashed, the very aftereffects having an adverse effect on reality. This clash continued for an untold amount of time, with neither entity being able to topple the other, until eventually, their clashes had formed the very cosmos around them, coalescing into a single, massive world. In that moment, Lux banished Tenebris from reality and formed a border between the place Tenebris resided, and the main universe. 'Before ''Kingdom Hearts χ With the first life forms manifesting in the world, Lux had taken on a new form, that of an entity known as Kingdom Hearts, guarded by an object of his own creation known as the “χ-blade”. Tenebris, enraged by his brother’s actions, had thrashed at the barrier Lux had set up for the next few centuries, with the only show of his efforts being small cracks. However, Tenebris still managed to seep infinitesimally small aspects of his existence through the cracks, which manifested in the World as greed over the light, forcing several of the inhabitants to want it for themselves, birthing darkness within their hearts. 'Between ''Kingdom Hearts χ and ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep The resulting war over the light, the Keyblade War, had let Tenebris break free from his bonds and reach into the main universe. The very next instant, Lux had manifested and battled his opposite once again, the resulting clash shattering the entire World and consuming both it and Lux within Tenebris’ own essence. However, much like before billions of years ago, a light had risen within the depths of Tenebris’ own darkness, and rebirthed the World, but separated it into countless individual worlds, once again banishing Tenebris’ essence beyond reality, but taking Lux with him. For the next several thousand if not several million years, Tenebris had remained content within his own darkness, for no matter how much Lux struggled, his light would never break the boundaries he had set up eons ago. An indeterminable amount of time later, Tenebris had his attention grabbed by a young man living on the world of Destiny Islands, with desires to explore other worlds. Seeing what the boy, named Xehanort, would accomplish if sent on the correct path, Tenebris planted seeds of darkness within Xehanort's heart, eventually sending him on the path he would later lead in the ''Kingdom Hearts series proper. Appearance Normally a formless mass of darkness, Tenebris’ form entirely varies on what he simply desires to look like. His most typical form is that of an eight foot tall knight completely clad in armor, generally of golden and black color, with hints of blue and blood-red cloth. His armor is very asymmetrical in design, having two jagged spikes on one shoulder and four on the other, and generally having an inconsistent pattern on his body armor. Atop his head is a helmet, with four crimson lines running down the center and a more ornate design compared to the haphazard appearance of his armor. His final form is that of a massive, obsidian dragon with yellow eyes, razor-sharp claws and several spikes protruding from the back of his neck and the top of his head. Personality Befitting of his nature as darkness itself, Tenebris is an extremely sadistic and cruel being, laughing at the pain he delivers to others and carefully manipulating his enemies to psychologically break them apart. Loyal to no one, Tenebris completely follows his own agenda, with his cohorts merely being pawns in his game of chess, which he isn't afraid to sacrifice should the need arise. Immensely competent in combat (Sora even stating his combat style was unlike anything he'd ever seen), Tenebris has a penchant of using underhanded tactics in battle to ensure his victory. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-A | Low 2-C | 2-C Name: Tenebris, Darkness, Oscurita, “Supreme Lord”, “Overlord of Shadows” Origin: Kingdom Hearts IV Gender: Genderless, typically appears male Age: Billions of years old (Represents the primordial darkness from before the dawn of creation) Classification: Embodiment of Darkness, Creator of the Heartless Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 8), Regeneration (High-Godly), Reality Warping, Conceptual Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Acausality, Darkness Manipulation, can turn beings into Heartless with a touch, Illusion Creation (Capable of creating virtually flawless illusions of even entire worlds in order to mentally break his foes), looking at his true form will cause one to see what they most deeply fear, Possession, Precognition, Mind Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Nothingness Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Elemental Manipulation (Of the fire, ice, lightning, earth and air variety), can create black holes, Barrier Creation, Duplication, Poison Manipulation Attack Potency: Universe level (Casually outmatched KHIV Sora, whose KHIII incarnation fought and defeated Master Xehanort empowered by Kingdom Hearts, who planned to remake the universe) | Universe level+ (Capable of commanding the entire universe spatiotemporally, holds absolute control over the Realm of Darkness, an endless black abyss, equal to Lux, who brought all of creation into existence) | Multi-Universe level (Far more powerful than his regular form and Lux, planned to consume the Realm of Light, the Realm Between and the Realm of Darkness) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Has traveled the Oceans Between to several worlds without external assistance, mentioned that he's "wandered the cosmos" in his time between KHIII and KHIV) | Immeasurable (Predates the very concepts of time and space, and is capable of taking action during that period of time), Pseudo-Omnipresent ' without a physical body (Tenebris’ existence is spread throughout wherever darkness exists) 'Lifting Strength: At least Class M+, likely higher (Casually overpowered Sora in a contest of physical strength) | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Universe Class (Tenebris' strikes were violent enough to even cause Sora's Keyblade to crack and nearly shatter) | Universal+ (Capable of matching strikes with his brother) | Multi-Universal (Capable of knocking back his own energy projectiles with tail strikes) Durability: Universe level (Sora's strikes were unable to significantly damage Tenebris until Lux himself had driven him back) | Universe level+ (Tanked strikes from Lux and stalemated him for billions of years) | Multi-Universe level (Sora, when empowered by Lux's light, was only barely able to defeat him), in all forms, regeneration, immortality, the nature of his true form and conceptual existence make him nearly impossible to kill (Sora, even when empowered by Lux’s light, was unable to kill Tenebris and could only dissipate his existence to prevent him from ever manifesting in the Realm of Light) Stamina: Limitless (By the nature of his existence he is incapable of feeling fatigue, fought his brother for eons on end) Range: Multi-Universal (Capable of affecting the Realm of Light, the Realm Between and the Realm of Darkness at the same time) Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Tenebris’ awareness extends to wherever darkness does, giving him insight on most of the universe since before the beginning of time) Weaknesses: Light energies are capable of dissolving his physical form for an indeterminable amount of time (However, this requires light so strong that the combined light of Sora and Lux were only barely able to accomplish it), sufficiently pure or strong-willed entities can resist being transformed into Heartless Key: Weakened Form | Normal Form | Final Form Note: Currently a work-in-progress regarding his full backstory, personality and techniques. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villain Characters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Sadistic Characters Category:Fan Made Kingdom Hearts Characters Category:Darkness Users Category:Gods Category:Immortal Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Concept Users Category:Causality Users Category:Acausality Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Mind Users Category:Matter Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Soul Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Nothingness Users Category:Non-Corporeal Category:Elemental Users Category:Barrier Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Poison Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Everlasting's Pages